


Birthday Surprises

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow didn't want anything big for her birthday, but her friends, as usual, had other ideas. She doesn't mind too much, though. Willow and Shane belong to willownorthbook, Jay belongs to SpaceUnicornDot, Daine belongs to HellishSam, and all other OCs belong to my friends.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



For the past few weeks and days leading up to her birthday, Willow had honestly half expected and half hoped that Jay wouldn’t understand what a birthday was. But then he’d started asking, pestering her gently, and Willow knew that he would’ve gotten the date out of Shane or Oskar or Izzy if she didn’t say anything, and then they’d probably plan a big, elaborate party or something and go to too much trouble for her.

“Fine, the sixteenth of April,” Willow had said, laughing. Jay’s eyes had brightened in delight, and he’d grinned while reaching for his phone. Though Pandorians didn’t usually care for time or dates, Jay’s runes protected him from the worse effects of it. Besides, he only needed to put down two very important dates- his birthday (which just so happened to coincide with their anniversary), and Willow’s birthday.

“Now I can start planning something,” Jay had said, pulling her a little closer into his embrace as they’d lain on the bed together. But Willow had shaken her head, laughing.

“Don’t go to too much trouble for me,” Willow had said. “I don’t want anyone to make too much of a fuss.”

“I absolutely will,” Jay had said, but he’d sobered up at the look of anxiety that had crossed Willow’s face. “Or we can just do something simple, like breakfast at your favourite café in Jorvik City.”

“As long as you don’t mind going there,” Willow had said, winding her fingers with Jay’s. Jay had laughed, shaking his head.

“Let me treat you, please,” Jay had said. Willow had huffed.

“Fine,” Willow had said, rolling her eyes playfully. But inwardly, she’d been melting at the utter sweetness of Jay. What had she ever done to deserve him?

And now, on the morning of the sixteenth, Willow opened her eyes to find the bed empty aside from herself and the furry lumps known as her four-legged companions. Christmas, Brownie, Rune, and Gracie had all snuggled up to her for warmth, despite how much Gracie acted as though she couldn’t care less about her owner.

As Willow sat up, disturbing two foxes and one dog (Gracie did not budge, only stayed where she was curled up on Jay’s pillow), she could already smell breakfast cooking and tea steeping. She chuckled. So much for breakfast in Jorvik City. But a home cooked breakfast was better than anything else, and made her feel a lot more comfortable to boot.

Jay looked up from the pan of eggs and bacon when Willow entered the kitchen, wearing only his flannel over her underwear. But his eyes widened.

“Willow,” he said, a whine in his voice, “I was going to cook you breakfast in bed.”

“Oh, is that why all our pets were in there?” Willow asked. Rune and Brownie had followed her out, their claws clicking against the floor as they bounced around her, while Christmas headed straight to his bowl of kibble, his tail wagging madly.

“Right,” Jay said, blushing. “Pets kind of ruin the whole breakfast in bed thing, I forgot about that.”

“It was a nice idea, though,” said Willow, taking a seat at the kitchen table to watch him cook. “And hey, I get a free breakfast out of it.” Her lips stretched into a smile, Jay blushing as she watched him.

“Sorry,” said Jay, looking down at the pan. But, as ever, he didn’t let that get him down. Instead, he turned back to Willow with a smile. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks,” said Willow, grinning down at her hands. She really didn’t deal well with attention being on her, in fact, she really didn’t like it. But Jay insisted. “I just want a normal day, though, you know? Work doesn’t stop for birthdays, after all.”

“Absolutely not,” said Jay, and for the briefest of moments, Willow thought that Jay had been agreeing with her. But then she saw the look in his eyes as he set down her plate of breakfast in front of her as well as a plate for himself. He sat down opposite her, still holding her gaze.

“What, are you gonna lock me in the bedroom all day so I don’t work?” Willow asked, her eyes glimmering with mirth. Jay’s blush made her laugh.

“Nope, but I am going to take you on trail rides far away from any stables,” said Jay. “I know you like to work, but please let me treat you. We can take Snowdrop. Or… that’s right, I forgot your present, I’ll be right back.”

“Aideen above,” Willow muttered with a roll of her eyes, but she smiled and looked down at the promise ring that adorned her finger. Jay had already gotten her the promise ring for Valentine’s Day, what could he possibly get her for her birthday? Hopefully nothing too lavish. Maybe another horse or other pet?

But Willow tucked into her breakfast, too hungry to worry too much. Though, she did look up rather quickly when Jay re-entered the room halfway through breakfast carrying something that definitely looked like gift-wrapped clothes.

“Please tell me you didn’t buy me a dress,” Willow muttered, her cheeks heating.

“Finish eating first,” said Jay, though he looked very excited with whatever it was. “You don’t want it to get cold.” Willow hummed thoughtfully as she chewed, trying to think of what it could be that would cause her to abandon her breakfast. She immediately discarded the first thought because Jay wasn’t like that.

By the time Willow finished off her breakfast and tea, she still wasn’t sure what Jay’s gift could be.

“Alright, gimme,” said Willow, reaching for the gift that Jay had left tauntingly close on the edge of the table farthest from her. Jay laughed as he slid it to her after taking her mug and plate, walking them over to the kitchen sink before turning to watch Willow open her gift.

As Willow tore through the paper, her excitement mounted as she saw a maroon-coloured feather. This feather was attached to a wide-brimmed deep purple hat, and Willow gasped as she pulled the rest of the outfit from the paper. There were even boots in the middle, kept in the box so as to not ruin the silky material of the cape or the fine detailing on the costume.

“Jay!” Willow squealed, tears in her eyes. Jay was grinning so much that it hurt, but he didn’t care. Especially not when Willow rose from her seat and walked the few steps to wrap her arms around him tightly. She was shaking slightly.

“I heard from Izzy that you’ve been getting really into Canter Ella lately,” Jay said, smiling at her beaming, teary face. “And then I saw this outfit and…” he trailed off, but Willow knew what he meant.

“I have,” said Willow, brushing tears from her eyes. “It’s been a great distraction and- how did you know I always wanted to ride around as Canter Ella? Is that childish?”

“Just a hunch,” said Jay, smiling. “And of course it’s not childish. Go try it on.”

Willow was trembling with excitement as she did so, heading into her bedroom to change into the Canter Ella outfit. She placed the hat on last, complete with the little black mask that covered her eyes. Though, she immediately had to take it off to dry her tears. She felt like the little girl she’d once been so long ago, and now here she was, an adult, still feeling that thrill of childlike joy. The same joy that Jay showed everywhere.

When Willow emerged from the bedroom, though, feeling very much like a child in the best way possible, she immediately had to do a double-take at the pirate standing just outside her bedroom door.

“Jay,” said Willow, and the laughter in her voice was that of pure joy.

“It was Izzy’s idea,” said Jay, shrugging. “She said we should have matching outfits because you’d like that.”

“You know Blake Blackheart is Canter Ella’s rival, right?” Willow asked, a smile curling her lips as she stepped towards him.

“Then consider this an alternate universe where they save the world together,” said Jay. “Did I say that right?” Willow giggled, nodding before she leaned up and kissed him.

“We’ll make a nerd of you yet,” said Willow. “Now come, my pirate, we’ve the world to explore.” And, as she left the house with Jay on her heels and mounted Snowdrop who was waiting in the shelter with Faith, Willow had never felt quite so young and free. For just today, it felt like everything was okay again. Like there was no Garnok, no world-ending threat, like nothing bad had ever happened or ever would happen, like happiness could last and not be fleeting. Like life was a story where everything would turn out okay in the end. Maybe that was why she liked the Canter Ella comic books so much, though Quinn, her little sister, preferred Knights of Unistria. But now she could cosplay with her, and have amazing crossovers, and, and…

Riding around the wild fields and beaches of Jorvik all day with Jay, feeling the wind in her hair, Willow felt like nothing could possibly make her any happier. Until she received a phonecall from a name that she’d tried not to think of for the few weeks that he’d been gone.

“Daine?” Willow asked, her heart leaping as she answered the phone. “Are you okay, what happened, where the hell have you been, we’ve all been worried sick, do you have any idea how much- was it Ydris?”

“Oh wow, okay,” said Daine, sounding a little overwhelmed. Good. He deserved it for putting them all through so much worry. “Yes, I went on a trip… somewhere, no idea where, and yeah, I know you worried. But uh… come meet me at Giovanni’s in Jorvik City? We can have dinner, catch up. Especially since, y’know, it’s your birthday and all…”

“Yeah, you’d better grovel,” said Willow, but she felt lighter just hearing his voice. “What time? And don’t pull that Pandorian excuse, you and your husband just suck at being on time. Jay doesn’t have a problem with it.” She heard Daine mutter under his breath and had to smile. She’d missed hearing that.

“Uh, seven?” Daine suggested. It sounded like he turned to talk to someone for a moment, but Willow couldn’t make out the voice. “Yeah, seven.”

“Seven sounds good,” said Willow. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again. I’ve missed you.”

“I know, me too,” said Daine. Willow heard him swallow thickly, and then the call ended.

“Who was that?” Jay asked, though he looked like he knew. Then again, Willow had said his name.

“Daine,” said Willow. “He’s back on Jorvik, apparently. He’s taking me out for dinner.”

“That’s nice of him,” said Jay. “Do you want me to come or was that a given?”

“Considering how we’re pretty much fused at the hip? Yeah, I’d say it’s a given,” said Willow with a smile. “Come on.”

As evening darkened the sky, Willow and Jay got changed into their best clothes, Willow sporting a little black dress that she rarely saw reason to wear while Jay donned a nice suit.

“We look like a famous couple,” said Jay as he looked at the two of them standing side by side in the bedroom mirror.

“We do,” said Willow, her heart fluttering. And then she laughed as Jay grabbed her and twirled her, the skirt of her dress flaring out around her. Their lips came together just once, softly. “Ready to go?”

“If you are,” said Jay, taking her hand. And Willow squeezed his hand, grinning at him before they headed out the door and took the quick ride to the bus stop in Dundull. One bus ride (during which Jay complained less than usual about the bus) later, they found themselves walking down the sidewalk to the brightly-lit Giovanni’s. The old Willow would have never even dreamed of setting foot in here, but this Willow knew that her friend, her brother by some strange magic that she felt but could not define, was treating her. And maybe she deserved it.

She did not, however, deserve the group of her friends sitting in the restaurant, taking up the whole restaurant, in fact. As she froze in the doorway, Jay’s hand around her back, she could see Shane and Quinn and Oskar, Izzy, Hollis, Cadence, Louisa, Via, Ali, Elsa, Emma, Lucy, every single one of the friends, both old and knew, that she’d made since moving to Jorvik. Even Ariana was here with Rania, both of them looking quite comfortable even in such opulent surroundings. And there, standing in the middle of it all, was Daine, giving her his now-trademark grin.

“Surprise,” said Daine, a sentiment echoed by everyone present. Willow trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks. And then, she turned and fled, but she knew that Jay was at her heels.

“Come on, come back in,” Jay urged gently while Willow stood out on the sidewalk, still trembling, glad that she hadn’t put on any makeup. She’d considered it, but now, it only would have run from how much she was crying.

“I thought they all forgot,” said Willow, her voice tight. “I hoped they forgot, I don’t deserve all this fuss, I-“

But Jay shushed her, holding her close to him while Willow buried her face in his chest and shook with sobs.

“You do deserve this,” said Jay, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You deserve everything wonderful, Willow.” Willow looked up at him with teary eyes, sniffling, and nodded minutely. “You ready to go back inside now?” Willow nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

“Yep, she’s crying!” Shane called as Willow reentered the restaurant, wiping her eyes with her hands, and Willow laughed as she walked towards the gathered crowd of her friends.

“Did you all plan this?” Willow asked as Louisa handed her a tissue after hugging her tightly and wishing her a happy birthday.

“Yeah, I came home two days ago, I’ve pretty much spent the whole time putting this together,” said Daine.

“It’s a miracle, you came back from your trip not a selfish asshole,” said Willow, though she was joking. Thankfully, everyone knew that now, even the too-sensitive Louisa.

“It was good for me,” said Daine, shrugging. But he hugged her, and Willow hugged back tightly.

“It’s good to have you back,” Willow murmured.

“It’s good to be back,” said Daine, looking at her with eyes glossy with unshed tears. “And if you don’t mind, I can tell everyone about my trip while we eat.”

“I certainly don’t mind,” said Willow. And when Daine smiled, it looked like a real smile this time. He really had undergone some huge change on that trip. Maybe the trip was his Canter Ella, or his honeymoon back home, as Lisa and Louisa had done.

But whatever the reason, the chatter around the dinner tables was lighthearted and jovial. The only tears were those of happiness, and Willow didn’t even mind that Ydris sat beside Daine. Jay looked a little afraid, but Ydris had eyes only for his fiancé. Though, Cadence did laugh loudly when Ydris tried to read the French names of some of the menu items. And there were quite a few laughs over some of the pasta items on the menu, considering Astor’s habit of calling Daine various Italian food names.

The cake was delicious and as plentiful as the gifts, which Willow once again thought that she didn’t deserve. But she didn’t protest, not wanting to upset her friends, no matter how much jewellery or music albums or tack or outfits she received. Even the star coins, the precious pieces of blue metal that she could use for buying very expensive things or horses.

“Come back to my stable after,” Louisa told Willow and Daine. “I’ve got one more surprise for you. But you probably already know what it is.”

“Gee, I wonder,” said Daine, sarcasm in his voice. Willow only elbowed him, though, and promised to swing by Louisa’s later before she headed home to a well-earned rest.

“Thanks for organising this for me,” Willow said to Daine as they sat together. Ydris was on Daine’s other side, but that was okay.

“You deserve it,” said Daine. “Really. After everything you’ve been through…”

“I’m glad Sabine’s plan to split us up did the exact opposite,” said Willow, smiling.

“It almost killed me but me too,” said Daine. “I guess we’re good under pressure.”

“Let’s not test that theory, though, okay?” said Willow with a laugh. “I’ve had enough trauma to last me a lifetime.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Daine, but there was no alcohol. Only grape juice, and soda.

Later, Willow and Daine stood outside of Louisa’s stables, Willow shivering and wishing for a jacket or something. Louisa was busy doing something inside, though Willow didn’t know what. She just wished her friend would hurry up, it wasn’t exactly warm out here.

But at last, Willow’s ears picked up the sound of hoofsteps on the tiled stable floor. And from out of the stable walked Louisa, leading two bay Clydesdale foals.

“Ghira got in with a mare and, well, the owner of the mare didn’t want or like the result so… happy birthday, here’s a horse,” said Louisa, grinning though she looked slightly nervous.

“Oh,” said Willow, her eyes widening as she took in the implications of that.

“You got us horses for our birthdays?” Daine asked, sounding amused. Louisa nodded.

“The timing was good,” said Louisa. “They’re twin boys, too. If you want them, I mean.”

“Of course,” said Willow, walking over to one of the foals and petting his soft nose. “Hey there, little guy.” She grinned as she colt licked her hand, wiggling his little tail.

“He likes you,” Louisa cooed. “What do you say, Daine, do you want a horse?”

“Yes,” said Daine, nodding as he walked forward to embrace his own foal. “And I know just the way to break the news to Ydris.”

“Oh my god,” said Willow with a roll of her eyes, but she smiled. And then she turned that smile on Louisa. “Thank you. Both of you. All of you. For spoiling me so much.” She bit her tongue to repress the urge to say that she didn’t deserve it.

“That’s what friends are for,” said Louisa. Daine nodded.

“Then I’m glad I have you guys,” said Willow. “Really.” And she was. Without her friends, without Jay, without her adopted family… she didn’t know what her life would look like. Maybe she’d be a lot sadder. Maybe she’d be a wreck. But she definitely wouldn’t be happy. She loved her friends. Big, embarrassing public displays of affection and all.


End file.
